An Old Fool's Theory
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Ansem has a new theory that may explain the fundementals of the universe...


An Old Fool's Theory

As has been stated before, Nobodies shouldn't exist. Although, in line with that theory, this very journal shouldn't _be_ if written by somebody that doesn't even exist. And yet it is being read. Hence the paradox.

But enough of old theories.

During my studies of the Heart and, to a lesser extent, of Nobodies, I have made a revelation into the very fundamentals of our universe. I will attempt to explain.

My studies revealed that when a Heart- that is, the emotional epicentre of every living creature, where every feeling that defines a person's emotional psyche, and not the biological muscle designed to pump blood- is taken over by the darkness that resides within it, the 'psyche'-ic Heart briefly takes physical form (most commonly a crystalline structure in the stereotypical design of a Heart) before becoming a Heartless, a creature made up of the darkest parts of their self.

That much I understood, until a certain mouse-king paid me a visit, revealing to me the presence of other worlds, separated by magical barriers to avoid inter-spatial conflicts due to the differing laws of physics inherent in each of those worlds. I was naturally amazed by the revelation, but something piqued my interest.

As a scientist, I delve into many areas of Science, and so I am adequately versed in all manner of fields- from Physics to Chemistry to Biology and all in-between.

Hhn. Seems ironic to be speaking of 'all in-between' when my very state of being is situated 'in-between'. But I digress.

I found it interesting that the Heartless could exist at all in all these different worlds without upsetting the laws of nature that govern each world. How could they thrive in so many different environments? After some thought, I came up with a hypothesis. This universe, where all these worlds inhabit, has a high Energy to Matter Ratio, almost 2:1. This extra un-balanced energy is used in different ways. For example, there is the living energy within a planet, sometimes referred to as 'Gaia', which affects all the beings living on said planet which used the Gaia energy as a basis for the building blocks of life. Another example would be of Magical energy, where energy is drawn from another plane of existence to carry out whatever means put to them, such as 'Haste' spells, designed to speed up the user, or Summoning Spells, where an actual creature is formed out of the energy. But there is one world that seems to be exempt from this rule, and it is _this_ world that interested me.

Port Royal.

This world had also been attacked by the Heartless but, for some reason, they were fewer in number and preferred to stay in groups. This particular world has the most equally balanced amount of energy to matter ratio, almost 1:1, but still manage to survive and thrive without the excess. This intrigued me, and I compared the biological makeup of an individual from Port Royal, who shall henceforth be referred to as 'PR', with one from my own world of Radiant Garden, who shall similarly be referred to as 'RG'.

What I found was startling.

Compared to the subject RG, the subject PR showed a very low level of energy, almost 50 less than RG, and yet both subjects seemed to be healthy and active. Puzzled by this, I, with their permission, struck them on the back of the hand with a surgical hammer to test how they reacted.

Both subject RG and PR reacted to the pain in the same way, a sharp intake of breath and the action of rubbing the injury with their other hand. But the back of PR's hand started to discolour and became slightly tender to the touch. When I asked PR to describe this, the subject called it a 'bruise', where tiny blood vessels under the skin break and congeal under the skin to tell the body that it is injured. PR considered this normal, and seemed bemused why RG had not suffered the same reaction.

It seems the extra energy found in this universe, sans Port Royal, is actually used by living creatures to not only protect the subject from injury, but to _prevent_ the subject from being physically injured, and so has evolved out the need of such biological functions as 'bruising'. This is how we can achieve, as PR called it, 'Incredible Physical Feats', such as being smashed through walls, without any outward sign of injury. Contemplating this, I offered both subjects a small Potion. Whilst both subjects immediately felt better as the pain vanished, the bruising remained on subject PR's hand.This correlates with the data, as Potions are designed to heal 'Extra-energy' beings, and so would do nothing for subject PR's bruising, instead leaving that to his own body to deal with.

Taking this revelation to mind, we turn back to the Heartless.

The Heartless that formed from the Hearts of people in Port Royal, as stated before, seemed to be weaker and fewer in numbers, as if they struggled to materialize in this world. The only difference to this world is the Energy deficit. We know from previous studies the Heartless feed on the energy of the 'psyche'-ic Heart. Taking these facts into mind, we can now hypothesise the nature of this energy field.

Most of the worlds in this universe exist with a connection to a cosmos-wide field of psychic power, which links every living being to a great store of potential energy. When a person's Heart is tainted by a certain level of darkness, the psychic field reacts to this, both catalysing the reaction and forcing a physical change as it expulses the darkness-tainted Heart from the person, bringing forth a Heartless. The leftover body, with no connection to the psychic field, simply vanishes from existence, unless it has the intense mental will needed to survive to create a Nobody. The Heartless, cut off from this psychic field and no immediate way to re-connect to it, therefore seek out other ways to renew the connection by either seeking out living beings, seeking out the central Heart of a World, and, when all else fails, seeking out the source of this vast, interconnecting psychic field:

Kingdom Hearts itself.

This hypothesis seems to correlate with all the data I have so far, as the Heartless never seem to cause any detrimental physical injury, even those endowed with sharpened blades, such as the Invisibles or the Bandits. They actually attack the psychic field itself to wear down a person's defences, allowing an outside source of Darkness easier access to a person's Heart so it may corrupt it, and force the heart to be ejected from the psychic field. This gives the Heartless a few precious seconds to claim the Heart as their own before it transforms into another Heartless.

Now considering the Nobodies, taking into account this new theory, this explains how they seem to have, and sometimes insist on having, emotions. Without the psychic field, they can only draw on their weakened state, on the memories they have, to convey emotions, and so the feelings they have simply don't register as 'real' when compared to what they were before. Other beings endowed with the Connection often sense that, and accuse them of having 'no Hearts'.

This hypothesis, however, causes a worrying revelation for Port Royal and worlds of a similar nature. Even though the Heartless were weakened, formed from Hearts with no connection to this field, the Nobodies seemed to thrive there, seemingly unaffected by the lack of a psychic field. This may infer that the people living in worlds with a similar nature to Port Royal are actually naturally closer to the state of 'Nobody' than they realise. By all accounts, quite a few beings may already _be_ Nobodies and not even realise it.

I hope, for their sake, my theory is wrong.


End file.
